Here come the rest of our lives
by Lian4
Summary: Kris and Junior are finally married now a year later the story continues.
1. Chapter 1

"Kris" The thought came to his mind as he looked at the racing form

"Kris" The thought came to his mind as he looked at the racing form. Tigress Eye and Flame were both on the lineup of horses racing that day and they weren't going to be easy races. Tamarack his father's famed stallion was also racing against Tigress Eye. All Junior could think of that moment was how bad Kris wanted to be there. Matt and Jean had convinced her it would be a bad idea for her to be there because of being eight months pregnant with a difficult pregnancy. Kris had reluctantly agreed to stay behind saying she wanted to help with Empress who was carrying Wildfire's foal. Empress really trusted Kris, maybe it was because she was pregnant too. Junior was sure with Jean and Pablo watching over her that she was in good hands. He also knew that she was heartbroken that she could not be there. He could tell when he left for the track that his leaving was killing her.

"Stop thinking about it" Dani said sitting down beside her brother in the Raintree box. "Stewing over it won't change anything."

"She's right Junior." Matt added "We need to focus on the race and then we can get home to Raintree."

"All right." Junior conceded "Who's up first?"

"Tigress Eye and Tamarack in the first and then Flame in the fifth." Matt said looking at the racing form.

"Kenneth Davis Junior please report to the information desk. Would Kenneth Davis Junior from Raintree Farms Please report to the information desk." Came over the loudspeaker.


	2. Chapter 2

An Hour Later ……

Jean and Pablo stood in the waiting area at the hospital. Their eyes turning to the treatment room doors watching, waiting for any news about Kris.

"Jean." Pablo said seeing junior coming through the spinning doors to the emergency room.

"Where is she?" Junior asked frantically. "Where's Kris?"

"She's with the doctors, honey." Jean answered "They're doing everything they can."

"What about the baby?"

"We haven't heard anything yet. She's been here a while so we should hear something soon." Pablo answered.

"Oh God, the baby. It's too soon. I can't lose them, I just can't." Junior choked.

"She'll be all right. She's a strong girl. We all know that." Pablo said putting a hand on Junior's shoulder.

"What happened?" Junior asked. A sick feeling crept into his stomach.

"She was helping get one of Mr. Chillingham's new mare out of the trailer. The mare reared and hit her in the head. Kris fell underneath the horse. The hands pulled her out but it took a few minutes.They got her out as fast as they could." Jean explained her voice showing her emotions.

"Why was she there? Why did she even try to do that? It was too dangerous." Junior said confused.

"Because Kris loves horses and because she's stubborn." Pablo replied.

"Oh God." Junior breathed.

"Mrs. Kenneth Davis Junior?" The nurse asked coming out of the treatment area.

"I'm Kenneth Davis." Junior said wiping away the tears that were in his eyes and meeting the young blonde nurse at the doors. "Is my wife all right?"

"Mrs. Davis is stable. The doctors are monitoring her."

"What about the baby?" Jean asked the unspoken question.

"You need to speak to the doctor if you have specific questions about your wife's condition." The nurse said tersely. "Please wait in here."

The nurse indicated a small room with a desk and a few chairs in it just off of the hallway.

After what seemed like an eternity they doctor finally entered the room.

"Mr. Davis?" He asked.

"I'm Mr. Davis." Junior said looking at him nervously.

"My name is Dr. Hawking and I'm taking care of your wife." The elderly doctor said offering his hand to Junior. He continued. "I'm not going to lie to you. From all we have seen your wife is very lucky to have survived these injuries. She must be a very strong willed woman to have held on despite all of her injuries."

"She is" Jean choked.

"Kris has a concussion, the cat scan shows a small crack in her skull. We're monitoring her progress. If she has any increased pressure in her skull we will have to operate to relieve the pressure. She also has spinal cord and injuries to her chest that we can't assess until the baby arrives. We have three priorities. The first one is the subdural hematoma in her skull, the next the spinal injury we're still unsure how much damage the spinal cord has suffered but from preliminary tests she is showing that she will lose the use of her legs."

Junior sat down quickly looking very pale.

"Are you all right son?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, please go on." Junior said weakly.

"Our third priority is the health and welfare of mother and baby. Kris is unconscious but her body is in active labor. Her water has broken and labor is starting to progress."

"But its too soon." Jean interjected.

"We have to take the baby surgically so we can move her into regular surgery for her other injuries. Once the stress of labor is eliminated she should be able to pull through surgery with flying colors. But right now everything is touch and go. The neonatal ICU is getting ready to receive the baby. We have some of the best doctors in the country at our hospital and your wife and child are going to receive the best care possible."

"Can I see her?" Junior whispered.

"Yes, but just for a few minutes we need to get the baby delivered as soon as possible.I'll have the nurse take you back."

The doctor's beeper went off. He looked at it.

"I'm sorry you need to return to the waiting area right away." The doctor said.

"Wait you just said I could go see Kris." Junior asked confused. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." The doctor said heading quickly for the door. "The only thing I know is that your wife's condition has deteriorated. I'll have the nurse advise you of what's going on as soon as we know what her condition is."


	3. Chapter 3

Matt and Dani arrived hours later at the hospital

Matt and Dani arrived hours later at the hospital. Pablo met them at the door and explained everything that had passed. Matt looked over to a section of chairs where his best friend sat head hung low hands behind his neck. He looked stricken, broken, and without hope. Matt excused himself and went over to sit beside him.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey Matt." Junior said sounding exhausted.

"Both Flame and Tigress Eye won. Kris will be really proud of them."

"She will she'd been working them so hard."

"Look Junior, I know it's bad but Kris is tough she'll pull through this."

"I know." He answered with a heavy sigh. "But I just feel so helpless. All we do is wait and watch and pray. I'm going out of my mind."

"Hey." Matt said looking up at a red headed nurse who was talking to Jean.

She walked toward Junior. He stood and walked to meet her.

"You're a father." She said smiling. "A healthy little girl."

"Is Kris all right?" Matt asked.

"Kris is still in surgery. I can check on her and let you know where she stands. Your baby is in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. She's doing just fine."

"Is there something wrong?" Junior asked.

"She still needs a little help breathing her lungs haven't fully matured yet so she's on a respirator. She weighs about four and a half pounds so she needs to stay a while to get better at breathing and to gain some weight so she can be strong when she comes home. Would you like to meet her?"

"My daughter." Junior said a tear slipping down his cheek.

"Well go on Daddy, go see that brand new little girl." Jean urged.

"I'll go with you." Matt offered.

Junior nodded. Then looked at Jean.

"Go on, I'll find you as soon as we hear about Kris." She urged.

A few minutes later….

"They're all so tiny." Junior breathed looking into the window at the babies.

"Diapers, spitup, sleep deprivation man your life is going to change from here on out." Matt teased.

"I don't care." Junior said. "As long as Kris and I can raise her together."

"You will." Matt said reassuringly. "There is nothing that Kris wanted more in the world."

"I know. It's just going to be so hard."

"You know that Dani, My Mom, and Pablo are going to be here to help you. Both of you."

"You know the nursery that Jean, Kris, and Danni set up is so beautiful. I'm glad that we didn't want to know right away. The yellow color with the rainbows and horses is just beautiful."

"Which one is yours?" An older brunette nurse in a starched white cap asked.

"Davis." Junior said quickly.

"She's in the NICU. I'll take you there." She offered.

Matt started to go with them. The nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry only immediate family is allowed in." The nurse said apologetically.

"Under the circumstances couldn't you bend the rules a bit." Junior asked in a charming tone.

"All right" She said with a sigh. "But only because you're cute." She said pointing at Matt.

"Put these on and follow me. I'll be back in a minute." She said handing them two yellow paper gowns with caps and gloves.

"Because you're cute." Junior teased after she left. "Well at least your good looks aren't wasted on my sister."

"Shut up." Matt said giving Junior a playful shove.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later the nurse rejoined them

A few minutes later the nurse rejoined them. She led them to a large room with three incubators in it. Two of them had people wearing the same apparel that Matt and Junior wore by them along with a few nurses dressed in similar pink garb. The third was in a corner with a very tiny baby inside.

"She's a beautiful little baby. Her heart rate is strong and she is breathing over the machine by sixty percent. She's a tough one." The nurse said. "The wires monitor her temperature, heart rate, respirations, and various other things that we monitor to keep her healthy and strong."

"She's so tiny." Junior murmured.

"She's beautiful." Matt breathed.

"She looks like Kris."

"Do you want to touch her?" The nurse asked. "I bet she would really like that. Little ones like these need lots of touch and contact. They respond to it very well and thrive on love."

Junior nodded. The nurse opened the warmer and Junior put his gloved hand inside and stroked his daughter's tiny head. The heartbeat monitor jumped.

"See." The nurse said.

The little girl opened her eyes and looked at Junior. He stepped back. They were the same color as Kris' eyes.

"Hey there sweetheart." Junior said gently stroking her head. "I'm so happy you're here. Your mommy's going to love you."

"Does this little peanut have a name?" The nurse asked.

"Sahara Rose." Junior said quietly. "It means a flower in the desert."

A tear slipped down Matt's cheek.

"That's a beautiful name. The nurse said ripping off a piece of white tape and writing her name on the warmer. "Now everyone can call her by that beautiful name."

"There's just one more thing." The nurse said taking out a Polaroid camera. "Her mommy can't come to see her but we can show her to her mommy."

The nurse took a picture of the baby with Junior and Matt. "Now her mommy has something to look at something to fight for."

"Thank you." Junior choked.

"We've got to shoo you out now so we can take this little one down for some tests." The nurse said. "But you can come back in a few hours and visit again."

"Thank you so much again." Matt said looking up at the nurse.

"Hey there Sahara. Welcome to the world. I know the world is a big scary place. But don't be scared okay. There are a lot of people who are going to love you and help you find your way." Matt whispered to Sahara.

"She's so beautiful, she looks just like Kris." Matt said when they were taking their hospital gowns off in the anteroom.

"Yeah" Junior replied his voice taking on a melancholy tone as he looked at the picture again. "This wasn't how it was supposed to be. We were all supposed to be together for this moment."

"And you will be" Matt said putting a hand on his shoulder. "That moment is just delayed that's all. When you bring her home, we'll all be there to share that with you."

"Matt, I never had a real brother but I think Dani was more than enough for my Dad to handle. I-I just want you to know that….." he began.

"I know man, I know." Matt said. "Same goes for me."


	5. Chapter 5

Downstairs

Downstairs.

Dani offered Jean a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" She said smiling up at her.

"No problem" She answered."Do you need anything?"

"No I just want Kris to be all right for her daughters and for Juniors sakes."

"She will be. You know how much she fought for Wildfire. She'll fight even harder for her family."

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't convinced her to stay back from the race…." Jean began.

"This could have happened anywhere, but it happened here where she could get help as fast as she did. If something happened at the race it could have been even worse. We don't know what could have or would have been. We only know what is now and that is what is important."

"You could have been a philosopher." Jean mused.

"Well it was a required subject in business school. I just kind of liked the way it made me think, besides my father's always quoting the old philosophers. At least I know what he's talking about."

Jean laughed and hugged her. "Don't ever change."

"Jean." Pablo said coming over to them. He pointed to the young nurse who they first told her about Kris.


	6. Chapter 6

A half hour later they stood in front of Kris' room in the ICU

A half hour later they stood in front of Kris' room in the ICU. The doctor had explained everything to them her condition, her chances, all of it was beyond Junior as he stared into the darkness of the room containing his beloved Kris. He had no words to say at the moment, no questions to ask. There was just a deep and terrible void in his heart that only she could fill. Yet there he stood in the glass doorway holding a picture of their child. He took a few halting steps forward and saw her silhouhetted in the darkness. As he drew closer he noticed how pale she looked. There was a white bandage on her head. The room was filled with monitors just like the doctor had explained. There were tubes everywhere. He drew in a sharp breath and walked over to the bed. He took her small, pale hand in his and placed his other one on her cool forehead.

"I love you." Is all that he could muster before breaking down into tears.

Jean heard the soft sobbing coming from Kris' room. She knew that the days to come would share many tears and she hurried to Junior's side.

"Oh, honey." She said putting her arms around him. "It's all right, I'm here. We're all here."


	7. Chapter 7

She was in a meadow

She was in a meadow. The warm summer air breezed against her cheeks. It was a moment of wonderful bliss. She could smell the sweet honeysuckle over the whole meadow. She felt alive, free. Wildfire nickered beside her eating the sweet grass. She lay on the softness of the blanket feeling the soft earth beneath her. It was perfect her no one or nothing could hurt her. She felt at peace in this place. She could stay here forever.

Wildfire nickered beside her again. She picked up the blanket and rolled it up. She took and tied it behind the saddle. Then she walked over to Wildfire's head.

"Hey boy." She said scratching between his ears something that he loved. "Yeah, I like it here too."

"How about a ride?"

It had been their ritual for years now. To gallop in this meadow, time never meaning anything. Losing their cares and worries in the oneness of horse and rider. A touch of the knee or a light touch of her hand and Wildfire knew what she wished. The love between them insurmountable as rider and steed gave and took from each other in a stunning ballet. The sun seemed to be getting brighter as they turned toward it. A sense of deeper and deeper peace filling her soul. She could hear Junior's voice in the distance but couldn't understand his words. All she knew was the peace that existed in this place, a peace unlike any that she had experienced before. It went above and beyond the peace that she felt as she was racing down the track on Wildfire. The oneness and aloneness of their bodies moving together at breakneck speed as she shut out the world around her and focused on Wildfire. Suddenly he reared away from the tranquil they'd enjoyed so very much and had come to love. Darkness formed around them and Kris felt pain rising slowly into every part of her body as Wildfire tore in a frenzied gallop toward Junior's voice. She called to him to slow down as the pain continued to build with every step every leap that Wildfire took. Wildfire reared again, agonizing pain filling her body she tumbled over his hindquarters falling into blackness, tumbling over and over waiting for her body to hit the ground with a painful concussion in the dark void that kept building around her.

"Kris." The voice called drawing her closer and closer to it. "Kris, I love you." The unmistakable sound of Junior's voice calling to her.

"Kris please, I need you."


	8. Chapter 8

Kris didn't know how long she had been floating in the darkness listening to the voices around her

Kris didn't know how long she had been floating in the darkness listening to the voices around her. She felt alone, so alone. She didn't know if her baby was alive, or even if she was alive. There was just darkness and cold. It felt like she had been there for an eternity. She could hear the voices of everyone she loved but they were faint and far away.

Until the light came.

Kris' eyes flickered open. She closed them against the sunlight streaming in the window of her room. Slowly she opened them again. The world came into focus. She could hear several alien like noises around her. She couldn't discern where she was or what happened or even how long she had been there. She tried to speak but her voice was trapped inside her body. There was something in her throat that muted her voice. She shifted her eyes as much as she could but her vision was limited by the same thing that was trapping her voice. Tears of fear and frustration stung her eyes.

Matt returned to Kris' room after going over to see Sahara who was doing very well in the NICU. Jean and Pablo had conviced Junior to go back to Raintree for some well needed rest. He had been going between the ICU and NICU taking care of both Kris and the baby for the last two weeks and they could all see how much it wore on him. He promised that he would look after them while he was gone and he knew his mother wouldn't let him go without knowing that he was sufficiently rested and that he had eaten. Both of which Junior had been ignoring for the sake of his family. He put his coffee down on the window sill and looked over at Kris.

She was looking back at him.

"Kris." He said taking her hand and bringing his face closer to his.

He could see the tears in her eyes.

"Easy Kris, it's okay. Everything's all right." He could see the pain in her eyes.

He rubbed the back of her hand trying to soothe her but even more tears fell. He pressed the call button for the nurses. One of them came in and then there was a flurry of activity. The nurse that had come in shooed Matt out. He opened his cell phone to make the call he knew everyone was waiting for.


	9. Chapter 9

About an hour later …

About an hour later …..

Junior walked anxiously into Kris' room. He walked around the screen to the end of the bed and saw Matt holding Kris' hand and smiling down at her. She had her eyes closed and they had removed the breathing tube and a few of the monitors.

"He's here." Matt said gently into her ear.

She opened her eyes.

"Hey baby" Junior choked. "Oh, God you don't know how good it is to see your eyes right now. I've missed them so much."

She squeezed his hand. Her voice was still hoarse from the breathing tube so she couldn't speak.

"She wants to know about the baby." Matt said. "All she knows right now is that the baby's fine. But I told her you need to be the one to tell her what it was."

He looked up gratefully at Matt. Matt handed the picture from the card holder on the wall to Junior.

"This." Junior said taking the picture and showing it to Kris. "Is our beautiful daughter Sahara Rose Davis."

Kris brought a hand to her throat and started to cry. She touched the picture gently.

"And this is the reason why you have to get out of here. So you can go see how beautiful she is yourself and hold those tiny little fingers because she has quite a grip and has been waiting for her Mama to come see her." Junior continued. "They took this one the day she was born and she's getting bigger and stronger every day and I want us to go home and be a family just like we planned."

"She looks just like you Kris." Matt added "And stubborn just like her Mama"

Kris managed a smile. She put a hand to her throat.

"The doctor said it's just irritation from the tube. You'll be able to talk soon okay."

Kris nodded and closed her eyes.

Junior kissed her on the forehead.

"You rest now okay baby. I'll be right here." Junior said overcome with emotion.

Matt put a hand on his friend's trembling shoulders and led him into the hallway. "She's gonna be all right man."

"I know, but the worst is coming. How am I going to tell her about the back injury? She's gonna be in rehab for months until she can even take a step from what the doctors are saying. She's going to be crushed."

"We don't have to worry about that now. It will come with time. Let's just get her through this right now. My mom said to take things day by day when she woke up and that's what we're going to have to do. I'll be there right with you when the time comes to tell her."

"I think we are going to have to do it soon. She's going to figure out pretty soon that she has no feeling in her legs and that they won't move for her." He said sitting in a chair in the waiting room. "Or someone else will tell her."

"But the good thing is that they will. The doctors were wrong and the swelling is going down day by day and the feeling will come back. We just have to stay positive for Kris' sake." Matt said sitting beside him. "The good news now is she's awake and it seems like she is going to be okay."

"I hope so. She wanted this family so much and it's going to kill her to not be able to chase Sahara around."

"That's why you have Jean, Pablo, Danni, and I to help you until she can do it on her own."

"Thanks man." Junior said smiling at him gratefully.

"You know I'm here. Whatever you need." Matt said. "I've got your back."


	10. Chapter 10

Junior spent several hours between the NICU and the ICU

Junior spent several hours between the NICU and the ICU. Sahara would hopefully be going home by the end of the week and Kris would be going home by midweek the next week. Things were starting to finally take a turn for the better. The topic of Kris' injury and the prognosis were rarely if ever discussed. Kris new, Junior was quite sure but she seemed to be taking it all in stride. He reached over and touched her silken pillow on the bed beside him. Soon she would be sleeping on that pillow again and he smiled at the prospect. He got up and walked to the nursery door adjoining their room. The lavenders and greens made the room so cheerful with the bright sunlight streaming into the window. He ran his hand over the soft bear blanket that hung over the edge of the crib.

"All that's missing here is the baby." Jean said sidling up to him and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah but soon they'll both be home." Junior said smiling.

"We've got everything ready for both Kris and Sahara."

"I'm so ready for this to be over so we can start over."

"I know honey but its going to be a long time."

"I know." Junior said "Kris is going to be in rehab for a long time. Its going to be a long hard road ahead."

"But we'll get through this together Junior." Jean said reassuringly.

Junior nodded seeming to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Look, let's get you down to the kitchen and I'll make you something to eat. How does that sound?"

"That sounds really good." He said kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

"For what?"

"For letting us move in here. I know you don't have a lot of room and just for everything you've done for us with the remodel and letting us descend on you like this when my dad wouldn't let us stay there. I just feel like I'm in a real family. It means so much to me."

"Well you are a part of the family" She said giving him a quick hug. "Now how about my famous eggs and bacon?"

"Lets go." He said offering her his arm.

"Come on" Jean said taking his arm. "I'll even add in my buttermilk pancakes."


	11. Chapter 11

Kris room that same moment

Kris room that same moment

"Matt what time is it?" Kris asked.

"About five minutes since you asked before." Matt answered smiling at her.

"They said they were going to take me to see Sahara today."

"I know, and you will just be patient."

"I can't Matt I've been waiting three weeks to see my baby girl."

Matt sat down beside her on the bed. "There's something more you need to talk about."

"Matt, I know the tests haven't been good and I know that I might not walk again. Everyone's so afraid to talk about this but I know these things. We'll deal with everything as it comes and if I walk. No when I walk again I'll be able to ride and things will get back to normal."

"So you're good with this."

"Yeah, I'm good. I've got to be strong for Junior and Sahara."

"You don't have to be, you're allowed to be upset and angry about this."

"I am angry, but I know that it won't…." Kris grimace drawing in a sharp breath.

"Kris you all right?" he said easing her back onto the pillows.

"Yeah I just feel really….." She closed her eyes.

"Kris, Kris come on." He said shaking her gently. "Kris wake up."

Her face got very pale and her body began to shake.

Matt ran out into the hall "Help! Someone help please!"

A nurse rushed into Kris' room pushing Matt aside. Five minutes later they were pushing a gurney into the room.

"What's happening, what's wrong?" Matt asked frantically grabbing a young nurse.

"She needs immediate surgery she's hemorrhaging"

"How bad?"

"The doctor's won't know until they get in there."

Flashes of his mother flipped through his mind as he watched them wheel Kris down the hall. He opened his phone.


	12. Chapter 12

Four Hours Later

Four Hours Later

Junior sat against the wall outside the operating suite. Everything had been going so well Kris and the baby were coming home and they were going to start over at Raintree. The doors rattled and Kris' still form was wheeled by on a gurney. The doctor followed and approached Junior.

"What happened?" Junior asked trying to hide the emotions that were welling up inside of him.

"A chip of bone hit her lung and nicked an artery in the process. We removed the bone and repaired the damage. She should be all right in a few days." The young doctor said in an arrogant tone.

"How long will she be in here?" Jean asked.

"A week maybe less as long as she gets stronger and nothing more goes wrong." The surgeon said. "No guarantees we nearly lost her this time."

"I understand." Junior said the brashness of the doctor bit into him.

"She's damn lucky to be alive with the reckless way she lives her life." The doctor said under his breath.

Something in Junior snapped. Before he could even think about what he was doing he swung at the doctor catching him under the chin and knocking him against the wall. Less than a second later Junior had the surgeon by the collar and held him fast against the wall screaming at him.

"What the hell do you know about her?" He screamed. "What happened to her had nothing to do with her career or any disregard for our baby. She was protecting our baby!"

Matt heard Junior yelling from the waiting room down the hall where they had set up camp while they waited for news on Kris. Pablo and Matt tore down the hall. Seconds later he was pulling Junior off of the doctor and Pablo was standing between the two men arms outstretched.

"Dammit you moron! Do you know who I am? I'll have security take your disrespectful pompous ass out of this hospital and sue you until you don't have two pennies to rub together!" The arrogant surgeon screamed back at Junior.

Junior dove at the surgeon again but Matt caught him mid swing.

"No you won't!" A voice boomed in the hallway.

Julie McGowan the red headed Irish head surgical nurse stepped between the doors. She was a menacing presence even when she was in a good mood. To see her angry was even more frightening.

"I heard everything you said in surgery and saw how you treated this young man just now. The only place you'll be going is the administrator's office so she can find out just what a wonderful bedside manner you truly have." She said in a rich Irish brogue.

"Get moving." She added her tone even more menacing. "I will meet you there shortly with the chief of staff and head surgeon."

After he had gone Matt gratefully released his grasp on his best friend. He'd never seen him so angry.

"Thank you." Matt said trying to catch his breath.

"He had it coming." Julie said looking at Junior who still looked like he would kill the surgeon. "This particular surgeon is very full of himself and needs to be taken down a few notches. However I'm glad he finally felt the fury of one of the patient's families. This isn't the first time this has happened."

"Can I go see her?" Junior asked.

"Why don't you give them a half hour to get her situated back in her room? Why don't you go get some coffee and settle down before you go see her so she doesn't get stressed out." Julie offered.

"Yeah, come on man. Let's go." Matt agreed.

Junior allowed Matt and Pablo to lead him down the hallway. His demeanor showed his anger and Matt hoped that he could calm him down and wasn't sure even a formal apology from the hospital could smooth this over with him. Junior was running on empty emotionally, he just wanted this all to be over.


	13. Chapter 13

Matt watched Junior as he stood at the coffee stand

Matt watched Junior as he stood at the coffee stand. He could see his best friend's body shaking with untold fury. Dani had told him he'd never been a fighter and that she was always the one to stand up for them as kids even though he was older. He was just happier to let things be. But with Kris it was a different story. His love for her was so fierce it opened new doors for him. He was willing to give up his whole life for her. He gave up the job in Alaska for her. She was willing to do the same for him. Matt had been on the other end of Junior's right hook a few times and he knew how the doctor must be feeling right now. He just hoped that his best friend wouldn't break because of all of this stress.

Matt stole into the chapel that was right across from the coffee stand. He took one of the thin candles and lit it from one of the many red candles that were already lit and lit one himself offering a prayer that this would all be over soon. A healing prayer for the entire family.

"Amen."


	14. Chapter 14

An hour later

Junior pulled a chair beside Kris' bed. He took her hand in his.

"Hi." She said weakly opening her eyes.

"You've got to stop doing this to me." Junior said.

"What?"

"Scaring the hell out of me."

"Sorry package deal." She said laughing a little but then winced in pain.

"Get some rest." Junior said kissing her forehead.

She closed her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

There was a soft tap at the door.

"Junior." Pablo whispered.

Junior stood up kissed Kris one more time and retreated to the hallway.

"The NICU nurse left a message with the nurse's desk. They need you down there right away."

"Is there something wrong?" He asked

"They wouldn't say."

"Go on man, I've got Kris." Matt said putting a hand on his shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

Junior showed his wristband to the nurse at the gateway to the NICU

Junior showed his wristband to the nurse at the gateway to the NICU. Then he put on the yellow paper gown, gloves, hat, and mask that were the required garb in the NICU. He walked over to Sahara's warmer. Nicki one of the floor nurses came over to him.

"What's wrong? You left a message at the nurse's station."

"Oh, nothing at all Sahara's doing fine."

"They left a message that they needed me right away."

"We do."

"Why?"

"Because little Sahara here would like you to hold her." Nicki said opening the warmer.

"She's not all hooked up anymore." Junior breathed.

"No she isn't. She doesn't need to be." The pretty blonde nurse said folding the blanket around her. "She's doing so well we're going to move her to the postpartum unit and then in a few days she'll be going home."

"Home?" He said a smile crossing his face. "Really."

"Really." The nurse said pulling a rocker over by the warmer.

Junior sat down and Nicki placed the tiny baby in his arms.

"Watch her head." Nicki said smiling at him.

He felt her warmth against his body and smelled the sweet aroma of new life emanating from this tiny being. He couldn't believe the feeling of holding this new life in his arms. So full of promise and hopes and dreams. A part of both he and Kris. A life to be loved and nurtured.

"Sahara, I love you." He whispered kissing her tiny forehead.

She let out a tiny wail.

"Oh no! What did I do?" He asked getting very nervous.

"You didn't do anything." The nurse said reassuringly. "She's just hungry. I'll get her bottle."

"Bottle…." Junior said. Then he picked his head up. "I-I can't take her home. I don't have any of this. Kris was doing all this before her accident."

"Don't worry Mr. Davis. We'll make sure you have everything you need before you take her home. Some of the nurses have been putting things together for you. Sort of a going away present. We've become quite fond of Sahara. I'm sure you'll have lots of help"

Nicki nodded towards the window where Jean and Pablo stood with tears in their eyes.

Junior stood up very slowly and carefully walked with his tiny daughter to the window.

Jean looked down at the tiny infant and put her hand on the glass. Junior took Sahara's little hand and placed it on the glass against Jean's.


	16. Chapter 16

An hour later Kris' room

An hour later Kris' room

Kris opened her eyes and saw Matt dozing in the chair beside her bed.

"Matt." She said weakly.

"Kris are you okay?" He asked taking her hand.

She nodded. "I want to see my baby."

He gently pushed a lock of hair away from her face "She's still in the NICU sweetheart. You'll see her soon I promise."

"I know, but if anything happens I just want her to hear my voice telling her how much I love her."

"Kris" Matt said sitting down beside her on the bed and looking into her eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to you. You're going to go home and spoil that little girl before you know it."

"Did Empress have her foal?"

"Yeah" he answered. "A filly we named her Sunfire because she was born at dawn."

"What does she look like?"

"She looks like Wildfire except with a white streak down her nose like empress does. She has long legs and looks like she may have inherited Wildfire's speed. With our luck we'll have a famous filly on our hands when she turns two."

"Pretty amazing considering they told us Wildfire was sterile."

"Stranger things have happened we have yet to explain Flame." Matt said smiling at her. "We just found out Lace is pregnant with Flame's foal."

"Was that on purpose?"

"Flame jumped the paddock and got into the field with her."

"Well it looks like we'll be scratching her for the racing season." Kris said.

"Sunfire is so beautiful she has her father's lines. Empress has been showing her off to all the other mares. Some of them seem jealous."

"Empress has always been proud."

"Hopefully Sunfire inherited their pride and determination. We could be looking at a dynasty."

Kris winced.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Kris." Junior's voice came into the room. "There's someone who wants to meet you."

Junior went into the hallway and pushed in a small bassinet with a tiny pink bundle in it. He lifted the baby out and placed her in Kris' arms.

"Sahara." She whispered as she touched her small face. Tears began to fall down Kris' cheeks.

"Somehow I think everything's going to be okay." Jean said leaning into Pablo watching them through the glass window. "Junior and Kris are going to be just fine and Sahara is going to be such a blessing to us all."

"Everything is going to turn out all right." She breathed.

-End? Beginning? We'll see-


End file.
